


A Tall Hot Hug

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Dialogue, High School, In part - Freeform, M/M, nothing serious here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: There was nothing prestigious about working in a coffee shop. Hux knew that. Just a typical day at work.





	A Tall Hot Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Silliness. That's all this. Extra foam. Fluffy foam.

There was no such thing as a prestigious part-time job in high school. He consoled himself on the matter every day he punched in for his shift. It had been three years of hell but now he was counting down the months. After the summer he’d be on his way to university and away from this job. What a blessing.

He handed the frappuccino out the window, righting his microphone in front of his mouth when the drive-thru dinged.

Despising his father’s clients and friends he still had to thank them for helping him to master a neutral but polite greeting.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“I’d—a hug?”

Glancing up to the operational machine for controlling the drive-thru speaker and headsets he didn’t see anything wrong with the reception. “Hello?”

“Hi! I’d like to order a hug!”

Crossing his arms, not for the first time wishing there was a camera that allowed him to see from the coffee bar to the drive-thru lane, Hux shook his head. “We don’t sell hugs here.”

Was that a giggle he heard in the background?

“Okay, I’ll hold.”

“Hello?

“Hello, yep still here.”

“Can you-“ He was the only one wearing a headset for the drive-thru in the bar area, his co-worker grabbing more cups from the back. “Can you hear me?” 

“Hugs!” Speaking louder, the voice starting to sound familiar, Hux pursed his lips, trying to match it up to regular customers. Thankfully the customer continued. “With an H – skinny guy, kind of pasty.”

His mouth fell open, indignant. He definitely knew who that was. “Poe!”

“I can hear you – can you hear me?” asked the voice again.

He stalked towards the window, against logic. His car was still at the speaker, out of sight from the pick-up window. “Oh, I can hear you perfectly fine you little-“

“Look, I can’t hold forever, I’m driving up.”

Hux had his head out the window when Poe’s car eased around the corner, out from behind the menu board. The driver window down, bare arm soaking up the sun, Poe angled his head out, smirking up to him. “You didn’t even order,” Hux countered.

“I ordered a hug! A tall hot hug, extra sweetener,” Poe continued, curling his other arm along the window edge.

“It’s out of your price range.”

Dark eyes widened a fraction more, beseeching and charming. “I don’t get a discount?”

Hux shook his head. “You don’t work here.”

“You’re no fun.” The smile continued to linger though, fixed on him.

“Not until after shift.” Shuffling himself a little further out the window, thanking long limbs that allowed him to get most of his upper body free, he grabbed Poe’s arm. Poe grabbed back for the gear shift with his free hand before raising himself out of the seat.

It was an awkward angle, their lips catching together, Hux wetting Poe’s upper lip with the tip of his tongue. 

“Back in an hour?” Poe asked, skirting his fingers along his forearm. 

“I’ll have your drink ready then,” Hux promised before pushing himself back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
